


Peony

by veridian



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridian/pseuds/veridian
Summary: Peonies represent romance, prosperity, and good fortune, especially in regard to marriage.





	Peony

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe reincain is canon as of the latest story chapters

"What are you doing?” Reinhardtzar gives Cain a dubious look, then directs it to the bouquet of flowers in the human’s hand.

“You think they’re nice? I’m giving them to somebody special today, so I guess I wanted a second opinion.” He shuffles a few flowers around in the arrangement. “I don’t really know anything about them, so I just asked the florist for something romantic.”

“I don’t really give a shit, Cain,” Reinhardtzar replies, his single visible eye somehow managing to get across two eyes’ worth of exasperation.

“That’s not very nice. I did make an effort to find the nicest-looking ones from reputable-seeming stalls, you know…” Now it’s the ribbon he’s fussing with. “Red is a passionate color, the florist said. It’s a color that you like, right?”

“I guess?” 

“Good, because they’re for you.” Cain holds the bouquet out to Reinhardtzar, a bright smile on his face. Reinhardtzar takes several moments to respond, his facial expressions cycling from disbelief, to shock, to anger, and then it stays there for quite some time. Cain doesn’t seem bothered by the reaction, though, continuing to hold the flowers out.

“What kind of gay shit is this?” Reinhardtzar finally asks, leaning down to Cain’s height.

“The sincere kind.” Cain lowers his arm. “Should I have gone with something else? I’ve never tried asking a draph out before.”

Reinhardtzar snatches the bouquet out of his hands, grumbling. “If I don’t take them, you’ll just throw them out, right? What an annoying guy you are.”

Cain laughs. “So are you accepting the flowers, or the feelings I put into them?”

“Shut up.”

“Just so you know, if you’d refused, I would’ve given them to Leona.”

“Maybe I’ll give them back, then!”

“That’s fine, I can always buy more. I’ll give you flowers every day if you want me to.”

Reinhardtzar desperately pretends he isn’t flattered. “If you think I’m the kind of guy who’s just satisfied with flowers, think again. It’ll take a lot more than that to keep me nailed down, understand?”

Cain slides his arm around Reinhardtzar’s, loosely weaving their fingers together. “I’m counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> truthfully this whole thing started because "what kind of gay shit is this?" "the sincere kind" wouldn't leave my head and these two were the ones it fit with the most.
> 
> maybe i'll write more for them idk apparently all i can do anymore is gay granblues so i may as well try


End file.
